


Being Watched

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean has no morals, M/M, No Wincest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Voyeur Dean, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Demon Dean checks in on his little brother and his 'angel' to see them in an interesting position





	Being Watched

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> No full on wincest, just Demon Dean with no morals watching as Cas and Sam get it on.

Dean hummed absently to himself from where he was sitting on the roof of a motel that was more morgue like than anything else now. The mark was satisfied for the time being and he felt more powerful than usual, so powerful in fact he decided to check in on how his little brother Sammy was doing. He expanded his senses and found himself gazing down at his brother in the hallway of the bunker and he felt his black eyes widen at the sight.

“Cas.” Sam moaned, hair plastered to his face that was full of pleasure. He was fully naked and long legs were being easily held up as Castiel thrusted into him roughly. Sam’s arms were thrown around Castiel’s neck as he moved to kiss the Angel as their bodies moved in unison.

Dean knew he should look away and pretend he didn’t see anything, but the demon in him urged him to stay to see every part of his little brother and his so called Angel.

“Take all of it Sam.” Cas’ voice was rougher and lower if possible as he drove into Sam with Angel power, eyes flashing blue as his control of his Grace started to break at the sight of Sam falling apart.

“Cas, please, please, please.” Sam pleaded, eyes closing as his body arched and his cock started to spurt cum as he came.

“Sam!” Cas groaned out as he came as well, hips pressing hard against Sam’s as he took possession of Sam’s lips in a heated kiss.

The two slid down the wall, Cas keeping Sam locked to him and he stroked his fingers through the human’s hair soothingly as Sam let his head fall against Cas’ neck with his eyes closed.

“You need to stop this Sam, as much as I love making love to you, I rather not fuck you unconscious just so you can sleep.” Cas said to the obviously passed out Sam that he was cradling in his arms.

Dean managed to tug himself back to his body, rolling his eyes when he noticed the bulge in his pants. He thought back to Sam’s passed out face and the large bags under his eyes, perhaps it was time to visit his little brother and his pet Angel.


End file.
